left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Laser Sight
The Laser sight appears in Left 4 Dead 2 as a tool used to enhance the targeting on all weapons. The laser is the concept of the LLM01 laser sight. The laser can be attached to any Primary Weapon. The laser sight cannot be transferred to other weapons or the exact same weapon once the Survivor changes their gun. An example is having a laser sight-equipped to an Auto Shotgun and picking up another Auto Shotgun; the new Auto Shotgun will not have a Laser sight. * While having the Laser sight equipped, it is possible to use your flashlight. * Other players can see your Laser sight even when you are behind them making it easier for them to avoid stepping into your line of fire. * If equipped to a Hunting Rifle or Sniper Rifle, it makes no difference to its accuracy while stationary, but increases its accuracy while moving. * If equipped to the Silenced Submachine Gun, and the user is crouched and standing still, it will be as accurate as a Sniper Rifle when zoomed in. Tactics * A Laser sight improves all weapons considerably, but your best bet is to attach one to an AK-47 or Silenced Submachine Gun; guns which are powerful but inaccurate without any upgrades. * Laser sights are incredibly rare. Hold on to your life as long as you can when you have one and avoid swapping your weapon. If not all of the team have Laser sights and a Survivor with one dies, it is a good idea to salvage the weapon to take full advantage of the sight. * Regrettably, you cannot attach a Laser sight to Sidearms. Only main weapons can benefit from a Laser sight. This fortunately also means that you can swap your secondary weapon without losing your Laser sight. * Using the Laser sight on any shotgun is useless. It won't make your gun any more accurate than if you are standing still. However, it can at least benefit other teammates, as they can see where you are aiming. * Laser sights are incredibly useful in Realism Mode, making it much easier for Survivors to find each other without silhouettes. * Laser sights are infinite, so if you find a better weapon shortly after attaching one, you can go back to upgrade your new weapon. * Grenade Launchers are affected by the Laser sights if you are moving. However, if standing still, the accuracy remains the same. Behind the Scenes The Laser sight was originally an upgrade in Left 4 Dead, but was unused in the final version. However, mods on the PC version allow the player to use upgrades, which lets players use the Laser sight in Left 4 Dead. Accessibility The Laser sight is a very rare find. Players can often play most campaigns without spotting a Laser sight at all. The only area that always has the Laser sight is Whitaker's Gun Shop in Dead Center. Swamp Fever also has a high chance of spawning Laser sights if playing from start to finish. Another example where Laser sights are often found is in the second level of the Dark Carnival near the area where you found Gnome Chompski on one of the game stalls or in the bathrooms. It can be found in any campaign though. Since the Laser sight cannot be transferred from weapon to weapon, the ideal solution is to equip it to a weapon the player intends to keep. Usually, if the AI Director decides to spawn one, Laser sights will generally only appear once per campaign. However, it is possible that two will spawn. Sometimes they will be in separate sections of the campaign, and other times it can appear in the same section of campaign. Notes * The Laser sight dispenser uses a re-skinned model of a deployed ammo box. * If using a Sniper Rifle or Hunting Rifle, your laser sight will disappear if you zoom in, but will reappear after you disengage the scope. * The Laser sight is the only upgrade that you can use more than once, whereas if you use the Explosive or Incendiary Ammo, you can only use it once, then it disappears. * Oddly, there is no visible point where the laser could be coming from; it instead comes out of the flashlight on the weapon. * The Laser sight is a very rare upgrade compared to Incendiary Ammo and Explosive Ammo. * The Survivors at the finale of The Passing will also have Laser Sights. Category:Left 4 Dead 2